Remember that One Time at Band Camp?
by MoonOfMoons
Summary: Danielle goes to band camp without many friends. But then she meets some very special friends and even has some adventure! If you like our other stories, we're sure you'll like this one! Rated T cause it's high school. Hugs, Moon, Mariah and Gracie
1. Roomates

**Mariah: So Moon and I just came back from Band Camp . . .**

**Moon: So we decided to make a fic . . .**

**Gracie: Because it's fun to collab with people you are related to . . .**

**Mariah: Without further ado . . .**

**Moon: Here is . . .**

**Gracie: REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME AT BAND CAMP?! (did we seriously just do that?)**

* * *

Danielle pulled her suitcase up the dirt road. Rocks kept finding their way into her converse and she was annoyed. She couldn't wait to get to the cabin.

Danielle Marley was a normal girl, who went to a normal school, with normal teachers. But she just moved there and didn't have many friends. Band Camp was going to help her make friends and play the oboe better. Being the only oboist was tough; if you made a mistake everyone would know it was you.

But no matter. Danielle had fun anyways.

She could see the cabin now. Upon entering, she slipped off her converse, revealing her neon yellow socks. She struggled to pull her suitcase up the stairs, but eventually made it.

She peeked in the first room. Three girls she knew were inside. Louise, Rachel and Wendy. They weren't the nicest and Danielle had no desire to bunk with them. But they noticed her.

"Ew, it's Danielle!" Louise gagged.

"You mean _Daniel_?" Rachel snickered.

"Danielle! Get your *** out of our room!" Wendy screeched, slamming the door.

Danielle sighed and walked to another room. Four girls she didn't know were inside. The first had black pixie cut hair, emerald coloured eyes and emerald earrings. The next had hair so black that it was almost blue, purple and blue eyes and a goofy smile. The next had light blonde hair in small pigtails, hazel eyes and a kind smile. The last had copper hair that stretched to her mid back, ghostly blue eyes, a button nose and a smile that could light a room.

"Hi!" The first greeted. "I'm Esme, that's Kendra," she jabbed her head towards 'almost blue hair', "that's Pearl," she nodded at the blonde, "and that's Mariah," she pointed to copper hair.

Danielle smiled. "I'm Danielle! Can I bunk with you guys?"

"Of course!" Kendra told the newcomer. "There's one last bed!"

"Fair warning; I love quoting movies! Princess Bride and Elf are my favourites! Example: Does somebody need a hug?" Pearl announced, making the whole room laugh.

Danielle dumped her suitcase on the empty bed. Maybe band camp wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Let's share!" Mariah cried. "I'm Mariah, I'm in grade ten, I'm super immature and I have the most hotheaded friend you'll ever know. Your turn," she told Esme.

"Okay . . ." Esme muttered. "I'm Esme slash Esmeralda. But don't call me that if you want to live." She gave the evil eye to everyone. "I'm in grade nine and I love swimming." She looked expectantly at Kendra.

"I'm Kendra, currently best friends with Esme," Kendra announced. "I'm in grade nine, I like to cosplay and spy on people. Except trustworthy people," she added quickly. "Go ahead, Danielle."

"Well, um, I'm Danielle! I'm in grade nine and I love singing. Anything." Danielle glanced at everyone else. "So, um, Pearl can go."

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Just kidding, I'm Pearl. But you can call me Pearl." That caused everyone all to laugh. "I'm a wrecker. I wreck things professionally." This earned more laughter. "Nah, just kidding. I'm in grade eight and I'm in the school choir. It's my life! Also a small part of my life is quoting movies. For example: Buddy the Elf, what's your favourite colour?!" All the other girls were laughing and gasping for breath. Mariah even fell on the floor!

"Guys!" Wendy poked her head in the room, then scowled at Danielle. "It's time for dinner." And she left, with her head held high.

Danielle stared at the floor. Those three girls would make this terrible. "Don't worry Danny," Esme said, putting a hand on her new friend's shoulder. "They used to be mean to me too. But then I started ignoring them and they got bored once I didn't react. And we'll always stick up for you. Now let's get some food!"

* * *

**Moon: So you see that we have the origins of how Danielle became friends with Esme and Kendra! And Mariah and Pearl, just because.**

**Mariah: And this is based on the camp Moon and I went to. **

**Gracie: And Esmeralda-**

**Esme: DON'T CALL ME THAT! *smacks Gracie with a pillow***

**Gracie: . . . ESME belongs to NancyDrewified and Kendra belongs to Boogalee99**

**Moon: Stay tuned guys! Hugs, Moon, Mariah and Gracie**


	2. Casual Conversation

As the five girls walked through the brisk weather towards the gym where they were playing, Pearl looked at Mariah. "Mariah, why are you here anyways? I thought the band was grade eight and nine."

Mariah shrugged. "They needed a percussionist and I fit the bill. Besides," she smiled at the group, "I need more friends." The group smiled back at her. "What do you guys play?"

"I play flute," Kendra proclaimed.

"I'm a trumpeter!" Pearl proudly announced.

"I'm the Lone Oboist," Danielle laughed.

"And I play Bass Guitar," Esme replied.

The five reached the gym and slipped off their shoes. They walked through the double doors and went off the grab their instruments and set up. Kendra and Danielle were beside each other, and chattered in between songs. Esme sat in the back, close to Mariah, but sat directly beside Wendy, who kept gossiping, giving Esme a headache. Mariah ended up being behind Pearl, who continuously turned to make faces at the tenth grader.

"Yo, Pearl."

Pearl turned to see an Alto Saxaphone player, Frank, leaning towards her. "Yeah?"

"That your _girlfriend_?"

Pearl glanced back at Mariah, who had a truly disgusted look on her face, which Pearl mimicked. "NO!" Pearl cried, mortified he would think that she was-! Pearl glared at him and Mariah threw a drumstick at the boy, but missed. "Idiot," Pearl scoffed, grabbed the drumstick from the ground and passing it back to Mariah.

Kendra and Danielle were talking to another flutist, Vanessa. She was sweet and same grade as Pearl. Three were chatting about their favourite songs to play. "I love playing YMCA!" Vanessa exclaimed. "I pretend that it's the Minions version!"

"I like Lasses of Lore," Kendra told them.

"My favourite is Aztec Dance," Danielle said.

"Hey B*tches," Rachel said, turning to them. Danielle looked sad almost immediately. "How's _Daniel_ doing today?"

"Go pick on someone else, sis!" Vanessa growled, obviously angry.

"Sis?!" A very shocked Danielle cried. "Were you just going to tease me too?!"

"No! Of course not!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Danielle narrowed her eyes, but then gave an exasperated sigh and hung her head. "Sorry, I get anxious _really_ easily." Vanessa replied in a hug, causing a smile to spread across Danielle's face. Kendra noticed Rachel smirking and shot her a glare, causing the bully to turn back around.

Esme rubbed her temples. If Wendy didn't stop gossiping, this migraine our never leave.

"So Fran actually had the nerve to kiss him! Can you believe it? Scandal! And then . . ."

Esme tried to drown out the stereotypical gossipy teenager voice of Wendy. Humming Phineas and Ferb songs didn't seem to be working.

"Penelope looks horrible today, don't you think Esmeralda? That headband totally clashes with that purse! And don't even get me started on that blouse . . ."

Esme finally just made an excuse of going ton the washroom, eager to leave Miss Gossip Girl alone.


End file.
